Recently, denture adhesive liquids have been proposed or introduced as adhesives for denture wearers. When wet with water, these denture adhesive liquids expand to become a viscous gel which acts as a cushion and an adherent between the dentures and the gum tissue. As example of such denture adhesive liquids these may be mentioned, for example, the products FORGET and DENTROL of Norcliff-Thayer and Block Drug, respectively. The former is understood to contain 32% sodium carboxymethylcellulose, 13% ethylene oxide homopolymer and 55% mineral oil while the latter is understood to contain 22% sodium carboxymethylcellulose, 13% ethylene oxide homopolymer and 65% mineral oil. While these formulations may be effective in securing dentures within the oral cavity for short periods of time, it has generally been necessary to apply more than one application per day to obtain sufficient adhesion throughout the day. Such multiple applications are inconvenient and at times are impractical or impossible and, therefore, these heretofore known denture adhesive liquids are not totally acceptable and in some cases undesirable. It has therefore been desirable to provide a denture adhesive of superior adherent properties over prolonged periods of time.